A well-known nanostructure such as nanoparticle, nanowire or nanotube has a simple shape. A nanospring structure may be synthesized using an anodized alumina oxide nanotemplate which is one of nanowire or nanotube synthesis methods.
Nanospring manufacturing methods include glancing angle deposition, electrodeposition using an anodized alumina oxide nanotemplate, a rolled-up method of rolling up a thin film after deposition of the thin film, and the like.
A method for manufacturing a nanotube using electrodeposition is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1711888.
A nanospring structure having magnetic properties may be applied to a sensor, an actuator, and a motor, a bioapplication or the like under an external magnetic field.